Cosmic Interferance
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Sometimes being in the darkness is the only way to find the light. sixteen year old Lalia with partially unknown parentage is raised by the solo's. She just wanted to explore the galaxy, and continue the family tradition. That is until fate decides to drag her into the fight she wants no part in. Secrets unveiled. New friendships and an adventure she could only dream about. Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Decided to write this why a few other stories next chapters are getting beta'd by KitKat. Some facts you should know. This is my First star wars Fic, I'm not sure how good it will be. I was raised on the movies and I never watched the show or read the media (Yet they were hard to get ahold of back in my home state, and haven't had time recently cause I've been really into DC Comics. They are on the top five of my list to reads though. ) I do however check my facts the best I can. This character however is not new. I used to tell stories to my cousins about her when we were growing up. She is partially based on someone I knew in the hospital no longer with me. It was my way of coping as a kid with death. So this character is partially her own person but partially based on an old friend. This particular plot though is new. I never tried to write a romance for her before. Or a full story with a background and everything. But, recently my cousin brought up, probably cause she saw the new movie. that she'd love to see me post a story. So here it is. it's mostly between Episodes V and VI, minus the prolouge which occurs after Episode III. and a bit before/during episode IV . Critique is welcome.**

 **Also I have no Editor for this one. I tried catching as many of my mistakes as possible. But theres bound to be errors. IF you see any point them out please.**

 ***Edit and Disclaimer* Obviously I don't own star wars. This is fan fiction done in fun. Also let me know if I got the name of the bar on tatooine right. I couldn't find anything that would load on this old computer that would confirm. Also I may be off a few years on han solo. I couldn't remember if he was in his mid or later twenties. I know he's a older than luke (19) cause he keeps calling him kid and he looks older. and I went completly by memory on the bar scene so sorry for any mistakes. Also I think it wasn't until new hope that the republic is completely torn down. I remember them mentioning something about that during the infamous "I find you lack of faith disturbing" Scene. Ok rambling over.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Prologue**

Two and a half years after the fall of the Jedi. The twins Luke and Leia had been successfully separated and as far as anyone knew, undetected. Yoda had gone into hiding waiting for the right time to turn up again. Ben kept a watchful eye on Luke. Though back in coruscant there were a few in the senate that tried keeping the Empereor from gaining complete control. Though they hung on by a thread.

Back on Naboo Padme's handmaiden and best friend Dorme' stood quietly waiting with the Gungan JarJar at an undisclosed hanger. She was waiting for the Smuggler and Pilot Jonash Solo. Whom she met a few months ago and arranged this meeting. She rubbed her belly where her child was growing. It had been six months since she found out. She had hidden it the best she could. Much like her friend the father could never be known; But, for an entirely different reason. She smiled seeing the millineum falcon enter the atmosphere. She turned to JarJar

"I am sorry I must leave. I wish I could tell you JarJar. I Trust you, but the fewer people that know I'm leaving the better." SHe reached into her black cloak that had once been Padme's and handed a locked gold chest.

"Protect this with your life. One day, you will know what to do with it. A girl will come. "

"Mesa so so honored that you trusts me with such and importo mission as this!. Mesa Will keep this safe for you. Wesa sure going to miss you"

She smiled and bowed to the Gungan. Pulling the hood further up on her face she ran over to the Falcon that had just landed and opened. A man with Rougue looks and messy brown hair, and stormy grey eyes was waiting.

"I really don't approve of this, you shouldn't be flying in your condition."

"I wouldn't of asked you if it wasn't Important." She went into the ship looking around. It was dirty but with plenty of hiding places. She moved toward the cockpit where a boy of five was messing with some of the controls, helping his father pilot.

Jonash Took the pilot's seat and started the controls waiting for the lady to be strapped in before taking off.

"Where too lady?"

Dorme Thought a instinct was first to go to her lovers home planet, but she knew she could never do that, anymore than she could stay on Naboo.

"Toloran. "

He snorted. "Come again? your trying to hide from the empire and you want to go to the central rim?"

"Toloran, to the capital Frotton."

"Lady , did a trooper hit your head? That city's been lost for years now."

She gave a confident smile and handed over a small piece of paper." Not if you know the coordinates.

Once they were in hyperspace, she unbuckled the belt putting her hand on her stomach.

JOnash watched over her checking on her through out the flight. It wasn't a good idea for space travel. Which showed just how desperate the woman was.

It was probably several day's before they landed, and when they did, it took some persuading but they got clearance to go into the cloaked city. It was completely carved out of ice in the mountain.

She held onto his arm as they went down the ramp. Greeted by the leader. He was a tall man, a bit over six feet. Snow white skin and ice around his ears and fingertips. There race was fair looking, but smart and cunning. One had to be to stay hidden so long. They all had hair so white it had a purplish or blue tint, and their eyes glowed blue with swirls of silver.

"My name's Aquilo, We've been inspecting you. This way." He turned to head into the city. His two personal guards going outto meet her. The trip had made her weak and unsteady on her feet. '

The Solo's went to follow but they were stopped. Two putting their electric spears together to keep them from moving forward. Dorme looked back at him and bit her lip. She looked at Aquilo.

"You can trust them. They wont tell anyone where you are, let them come with me. I'll take full responsibility."

The King pondered this for a moment before waving his hand and the others backed off. She suddenly felt less apprehensive knowing she now wouldn't be on a strange planet alone.

Over the course of the rest of her pregnancy, she became glad Jonash had decided to stay with her. She doubted she could of done this alone. She considered him a dear friend, and even made him the godfather to her unborn daughter. She was sure it was a girl. Han had become like a son to her. Though he was rambunctious always causing trouble around the Ice City. She wondered if Luke was as stubborn as he was and if he got into trouble. She didn't know to much about children, other than three year olds could often be a handful. It caused her to smile.

It was the dead of a stormy winter night when she first felt the pain, immediately wakingup she knew something was wrong. Pushing the covers away from her she gasped in pain and surprise. There was blood, she instantly knew she was hemeraging.

"Jonash!"

No sooner had his name left her lips than he came running, having taken a room next to hers. A spark of fear entered the solo's eyes. He pressed a button. Talking to the intercom to the medical ward. Letting them know they were coming. Unable to walk, and probably shouldn't be moved but they had no choice. He picked her up and hurried her through the ice city to the medical ward.

"Hold on I got you. Just hang in there."

They were met by nurses, unlike Naboo and Courscant , the Tolo people didn't rely on droids when practicing medicine. Once she was laid down on a sterile bed. Her hand shot out to clutch at Jonash's . Not wanting him to leave. She felt fear, but not for herself but for her baby.

"S-stay."

"I'm not going anywhere lady."

And he didn't he stayed with her, despite her screams into his ear, and she probably broke one of his fingers. When they heard the sharp cry she relaxed , and JOnash let her hand go in order to hold the bundle the Tolio healer put in his arms.

"You were right. It is a girl."

Dorme felt weak and knew she didn't have much longer.

"Lalia..." She said. Reaching out so her daughter could hold her finger. She had blue eyes right now, but most babies were born with blue. She secretly hoped she would get her or her fathers eyes. a warm honey that could calm anyone.

It's a beautiful name, like her mother.

"I'm sorry.." The head healer interrupted. "We cant get to the source of the bleeding, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry.."

Jonash bit his lip.

She reached up a hand and touched his cheek. "Watch over her for me. Promise."

"You can fight this."

"Promise!"

"Nothing will happen to her, I swear, She'll be safer than a tauntaun out in a storm" He leant in and gave her a small chaste kiss. "I'll watch her I promise."

She smiled into the light kiss, her heart swelling with love for the man who she grew to care for, and her daughter, who she wished she could help raise but knew she was in good hands. She didn't feel any fear as the light and life slowly left her. In fact as she faded she felt warmth around her. She wasn't alone. Padme's hand was outstretched to her. The moment she touched it. She fell limp in a now crying Jonash's arms. But they wouldn't be alone. She'd always be there watching over them.

* * *

 **Sixteen Years Later**

Lalia drove her hover over the snow, kicking it up behind her. Goggles and a cloth covered her face from the biting cold. She Weaved in and out of the mountains heading toward Frotton. Hoping to catch her adoptive brother before he left again. The side car where she kept things she found that could potentially be worth money to get her brother out of his increasing amount of debt clattering as she pushed the hover to its limits.

When she arrived back home. She stoped the hover. Jumping off it before it even stopped fully. Landing in the snow she did a summersault and ran toward her brother who was heading toward the millennium falcon. If he thinks for one moment he's leaving this planet without saying anything, he has another thing coming. She thought.

"Leaving so soon? and not a word of goodbye? Rude much." She chastised as she got close enough to him. She removed her goggles revealing honey colored eyes, and the cloth from her face. she was pale and there was a certain glow about her. She threw her arms around the man. "You didn't get into trouble again did you?"

"I wouldn't say trouble per-say"

"Then why must you go? You've been back a week. Why can't I go with you?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm going back to Tatooine and no your not allowed to go there, ever"

"I'm not a child!" She hissed feeling a burst of irritation. "I've been on plenty of missions with you and father. I know how to protect myself."

"When your eighteen we'll discuss this again."

"Please, I could be old and gray and i'd still be to young. Did you piss off the huts again? How much do you owe them this time? 5? 8?

"10 and I got it handled "

10!" Your insane. How on earth could you possibly make that money?

"I'll figure it out, I always do. "

She looked over at Chewie , the wookie that was her brothers one and only friend in the world. "I don't believe a word he says. Take care of him for me please.. or at least make sure he doesn't up and die on me. " She sighed having a sudden bad feeling which she shook off.

The wookie answered her in his usual loud call.

"What You taking her side? I see how you are. you're always taking her side. May I remind you who your partners with?" Han grumbled.

She laughed ." Oh!" Suddenly remembering her cargo. She ran over to the hover and dug through the junk. Finding a single white egg , it shimmered like freshly fallen snow, it was an Ice dragon egg. Thought to be extinct. She bit her lip. She wanted to keep the egg herself and hatch it and raise it. She had found another a few weeks prior. She was hoping to rebuild the species. SHe went over to him handing the Egg over. "Use this to help your debt.."

"Lalia I can't." Han sighed looking at the egg. He knew how much bringing the species back meant to her.

"No buts I want you coming home alive. I don't want Chewie bringing back my only family in pieces."

Han sighed but took the egg anyway and kissed her temple , going onto the ship with Chewie When the doors closed she got a worse feeling in her gut, and intertwined her fingers in an odd way three fingers down and intertwined, her pinky's and thumbs up. praying for her brother. By the time the snow settled after the lift off, all went silent. She went back over to the hover. It felt like the galaxy was taking a deep breath. A calm before the storm. She gazed up toward the sky. "Don't do anything stupid" She muttered going off toward the snowy mountains once again.

* * *

Han once they were in hyperspace groaned. He glanced over at the egg, tempted. However if there was one person in his life he didn't want to screw over it was his sister. Instead he took the egg and carefully put it in the bag. Lifting one of the grates of the ship he hid the bag and the egg. He'd keep it safe until he returned. He'd deal with the huts in his own time and way.

"Come on chewie. We got work to do."

When they arrived on tatooine he left the millennium falcon to get some maintence done. He headed toward the Mos Eisley Cantina bar It's where he went whenever he was on tatooine. He ordered a couple drinks and then just sat down and watched everyone around him. Always waiting for a good business deal.

He was joined later by chewie who told him about a man an a boy needing a ship. After they were done talking, They came over. One was wearing Tatooine's usual white and brown cloths, the other wore robes.

"Chewie tells me your looking for a ship?"

"You do have one? Is it fast" The older asked.

"I'm captain of the milleneum falcon. You never heard of it? She made the kessal run in less than 12 parcepts.. She fast enough for you old man?"

Whats the cargo?

"Just two passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids and no questions asked. Lets just say we want to avoid any imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the real trick then ain't it. It will cost you extra." Ten "

"Ten! We can almost buy our own ship for that." The younger protested.

Two , Plus 15 when we reach alderann

"17 thousand? You got yourself a ship then. Docking bay 94."

They left shortly after the deal was struck do to two stormtroopers coming to investigate the commotion from earlier. Once alone he turned to chewie.

"17 Thousand. This can really save our necks!"

He went to leave but was stopped by a bounty hunter named Greedo. An argument that ended with han shooting him dead. He paid the barkeep and went to the ship. He hoped to get paid soon. He needed that money to pay off his debt. He was reckless but, he always kicked himself when getting into bad situations. If he was gone his sister would be on her own. she was a decent smuggler but he doubted she could handle the truly grimy parts of the job. With that thought in mind he went and met up with chewie, and the passengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I Do not own star wars. and Note. I'm so happy with the response I've gotten so far on this story. and Just on day one. It really pushed me to upload this chapter ASAP. Let me know what you think. DOn't be shy to leave a review :) . Also I think I might of gotten the sequence of events slightly wrong. I couldn't remember I the worm was before or After Hoth. Now I think about it I think it was after, but this works. I don't have access to the original trilogy, so I have to go by memory. We only have the original on VHS and the player has been broken for. God 6 years now. Planning on getting them on DVD when I can.**

Three months, It had been three months since Han left, and she hadn't so much as gotten a Holo from him. A few weeks was normal, but going this long without a word was unlike him.

Lalia paced her small room, it wasn't much, mostly a bed, a night stand and a desk in the corner. Toloran was her home, but she often traveled with her brother and before that her father so she learned to keep her belongings small so she could pack up and be prepared to go long periods of time with very little. She hated being grounded. Twice now she tried stealing a ship from the hanger. It was guarded to the point that was impossible.

King Aquilo knew her all to well. She wrinkled her nose, trying to think up a plan B. She turned about to do another lap around the room when she heard it, a barely audible scratching noise. She paused, straining her ears. When she didn't hear anything she chalked it up to nerves.

She was half way across the room when she heard it again, louder this time. She was sure she didn't mistake it this time. She looked around the room swiftly. Her eyes drawn to the bed. Where she heard it again.

"Scratch, Scratch, crack." Like an egg.

An egg! Imediately, and momentarily forgetting her worries she ran over to the bed and flipped up the blue blanket, and sure enough. Where she kept an icy blue egg that she found months ago.

The egg was moving and had small fissures going up around the egg. The dragon was scratching and clawing it's way out. Slowly chipping away the surface. She carefully pulled it out from under the bed. She sat down tucking her legs under her. Her honey Hughes brimming with excitement. So the egg wasn't a dud, it was alive. A wave of relief went through her, she was beginning to think it would never hatch.

"clink, clink" Sounds like breaking porcelain filled the room, and slowly she began to see a claw followed by glimpses of a head and eyes. She had the urge to help it, but resisted. The baby needed to figure out by itself how to get out of its prison.

Suddenly it shattered in a thousand pieces. She had to shield her eyes with her arm to avoid getting cut by one of the egg shards. When she deemed it safe she lowered her arm.

The dragon, still wet and covered in embryo gazed up at her. It was at least twenty inches long, with light blue scales, and darker blue spines. It's leathery wings unfurled behind it. It sneezed. Releasing a jet of not fire but ice. It's talons were white and the eyes were a clear blue.

"Hey little one." She cooed. Holding out two fingers.

The Dragon observed her for a moment, as if deciding on her worth. It must of decided she was worthy. For the dragon, clumsily at first walked over to her and head butted her fingers. She ran them over its head and its neck. She didn't know if it was male or female, she'd have to check the old archives on descriptions to be sure.

She smiled as the dragon, digging into her white pants crawled into her lap, curling up in it and gazing up at her with intelligent eyes.

"You must be hungry"

The dragon nodded it's head as if it understood her. She scooped it up in her arms and went to go see I she could find some sort of meat for it. Unaware in another part of the galaxy. Someone else was experiencing the same thing she was.

* * *

Luke rolled his eyes at Han's behind his back. "I know what i' doing. you don't have to mother me"

"Watch it kid, I'm not above pushing you right out of this spaceship."

"Would you two quite arguing for five minutes." The princess called out from where she was helping out with other repairs on the falcon, currently stuck in the middle of space tell they could fix the repairs. Well, in an asteroid more like it. Though something was off about it.

"Doubt it" He grumbled. Working on the fuses, he had always been a quick learner. He was in the process of switching some of them about so they were more efficient. (without Han figuring out what he was doing behind his back) . He didn't even react as sparks occasionally hit his fingertips. Years of working on droids and the machines on the moisture farm He was used to it. He just reached the last one when he bumped into a panel and a bag fell with a thud.

"What the..." He knelt down curious. He glanced to see if Han was looking. He wasn't. He was busy arguing with the princess, again. He was going to put it back where he found it, when he felt a familiar pull. The same one he often felt when Ben told him to concentrate on the force. Which he wasn't doing now yet he still felt like he should snoop around. Not like Han could do anything about it if he wanted to. He pulled out the contence out of the bag.

It was a beautiful white egg but , it was moving, cracks around it. Whatever "it " was . Was hatching.

He climbed out from the floorboard .

"HAN, Leia we have a situation here. " He put the egg down on the table. Which was a hologram game of sorts. whatever was hatching he hoped wasn't dangerous.

"WHAT!" they shouted at the same time.

"You're not smuggling anything dangerous are you Han?" Luke asked watching egg. Chips of the outer shell falling on the table.

"No why?"

Cause something is hatching"

"Hatching, what do you mean. "hatching." " Han came out to investigate.

Luke casually waved the back of his hand at the egg. "That"

Han looked at it a few moments. Leia moved closer squinting curiously. "Is that, what I think it is?"

"Yeah, that's a dragon egg, a rare one and no I wasn't smuggling it. With everything that's gone On, I completely forgot it was there."

"What is it doing here, if you weren't smuggling it?" Luke looked at Han skeptically, it wasn't the first time he found himself skeptical of the smuggler.

"Does it matter kid?" His eyes un focusing and staring off into no where.

Han was hiding something, luke could feel it. He didn't like being kept in the dark. This was the third time since he met the man that he had the distinct feeling he was keeping secrets. He seemed to be in to much of a hurry on more than one occasion, and when their communications went down, he swore in more languages than Luke even knew.

He was distracted by the sound of shattering. He glanced at the table. a white dragon with purplish blue claws and spine had hatched out of the egg, and was shaking off the rest of the embryo and shell from its body. The poor thing was freaked out though. When it hatched it started up the holograms. Luke caught it before it fell to the floor. Though it hissed and snapped at him. Calming only once it realized it was safe. Though clung onto his robe like a Mynock

Speaking of, One just hit the window as that thought crossed his mind.

I don't think we're on an asteroid." Han put on a suit and went outside. Leaving Luke to scramble , and unable to get the dragon to let go. He could actually hear the fabric ripping.

Leia went to try to help, but when she got into the vicinity of the dragon, it became even more tense so she backed up. Giving him an apologetic look.

Luke shrugged it off, and stroked the dragons leathery wings, trying to calm it. Come to think of it. The dragon was probably more afraid right now of them than they were of it. Everything being new and scary. Being hatched on a ship must not be a pleasant experience.

When Han came back he tossed a Mynock on the floor and went to the pilots seat. "Hold onto something kid. "

Luke held onto the dragon and the wall of the ship as Han took off out of the worm's mouth into space, heading to the frozen planet of Hoth. Where the Rebel Alliance currently was residing, or at least one of their bases.

The dragon looked at the dead mynock with greedy eyes. un-clinging from Luke's now torn robes. It stalked, clumsily albeit. toward the dead prey. Sniffing it, it bared his sharp teeth and dug into the creature. Tearing bits of flesh and tossing it into the air only to catch it and eat it.

Luke and Leia exchanged glances and spoke simultaneously. "That's disgusting"

* * *

Lalia crouched down behind a boulder , her white cloth helping her blend in. he ducked her head. Listening into the transmissions from the storm troopers. The male dragon as she had come to figure out was the gender, nestled in her bag. She didn't go anywhere without him. Worried he'd need something and she wouldn't be there.

At first all she heard was static. But, as one got closer she heard it.

"All troops fall back, the millennium falcon has escaped along with the prisoner. Retrieve it"

"Understood"

"Hey! you!" She froze feeling a blaster at the back of her head. "Stat your name and business."

Shit. she was screwed. This was not how she thought that day would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Disclaimer I do not own Star wars.A bunch of other awesome lucky people do . ALso want to thank everyone who's favorited/followed. I know this is a 3rd one. Really soon. But most of this chapter was originally written for chapter two. But I ended up deciding it belonged to a different chapter. and would of made it to long. Sorry for any mistakes. and Language. IT is rated M for a reason. I hope the action sequences aren't to short. I shortened them because originally they were to long and felt long winded to me. one thing I really dislike when reading I being really into it, and then suddenly get thrown into a overly long descriptive fight. It looses me. Hope I didn't make it to short though.**

Lalia felt the blaster at her head. Without thinking she rolled, just as he pulled the trigger. Kicking out with her right ffoot she knocked it out of his hands. Quickly grabbing her electric spear She used the end of it to smash up at his helmet under the chin. Throwing him off guard and causing him to fall back. She zapped him with the pointed end.

The commotion alerted the others to her presence. "Fuck" she swerved trying to find an advantage point. Glad her brother wasn't there. It wa ok for him to swear but every time she did. She ended up in big trouble.

"Set your lasers to stun not kill. The general wants anyone from here captured alive."

SHe turned to face them, the trooper she thought she had knocked out however. came up behind her and grabbed her spear and held it to her throat. Grabbing ahold of it she pulled down why kicking up . Swinging behind him and relieving pressure from her neck. Using the momentum to take the staff from him. She swept his legs, and hit another with the troopers blaster.

"Catch her"

She didn't give them a chance. running toward them she avoided the stuns and slammed her spear into the ground. making sure it stuck. she swung. kicking the two hard into the mountain side. She knew this wouldn't be the last of them others would come. Remembering what she over heard. She knelt down by ones body. strippinghim of his armor and donning it herself. It was a pain in the ass. The troopers uniforms were in multi parts but eventually she got all the pieces off and on her. It smelled god awful. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The smell alone was enough to make her gag. How could anyone see through the helmets anyway.

She had to act quickly, and remove herself from the scene. She was positive this was crazy. Scooping up the dragon, she looked around. Finding something of the troopers. A black bag . similar to her own but wouldn't slid the dragon inside who gave her a look, like he did not appreciate constantly being put in tight confining spaces.

"Sorry boy, but I need to sneak onto one of their ships. If I can find out where the Falcon was last seen going, I may be able to find my idiot brother.

He still looked at her reproachfully but settled down. She swung the bag over her shoulder and slid down the mountain side. Taking one of the Trooper hovers, she headed toward where she last heard of the Imperial troopers were looking for the capital.

She found it funny how often it was often right under their noses and they never found it. She slowed the hover down. seeing one of the smaller ships that would take them to one of the fleet ships, she stopped the hover. She tried to act normal as she inserted herself into one of the lines.

"Three are missing sir." One of the trooper said to a general. She over heard why she entered one of the ships. There were three. Two were ready to take off so she snuck onto one of them. Taking deep calming breaths. She hoped he didn't look to out of place. She glanced back seeing them head toward the direction that she left the bodies in. It wouldn't take them long to figure out a trooper was being impersonated.

She relaxed a little when the doors closed and they took off. She found a good hiding spot and stayed there, trying to avoid given any orders she wouldn't know how to carry out.

She couldn't help but gaze around her. She might not of liked the Empire, but hell they knew how to make damn good ships. She whistled a bit as she took it all in. It was efficient clean, was about appearances. A lot like the empire itself. The presence inside was dark and oppressing. She wondered how the troops could move around like nothing was going on. She felt like suffocating on the oppressive atmosphere. Maybe they didn't notice it or care if they did.

She moved over to the window, looking out at the stars, her body relaxing she always loved being in space. Being grounded never suited her very well. Han tried his best to keep her grounded. She knew his reasoning but, she was her own person and he needed to accept the fact that she was a teenager now. She needed to spread her wings, find out who she was as a person and how she fit into the bigger picture.

Her dragon poked his head out of the bag. Curious to see what she was looking at.

"Look at that boy." She pointed to where they were heading, a triangular ship that was starting to loom over the smaller ship.

She had to be careful with her next steps. Once they were in the landing bay. She left the ship. Acting casual as she went to the security room to find out where the main control room was. Once she found it she made her way there. Either this was incredible good luck, or extremely bad. No one was there at the moment. Which gave her time to examine the computers and start to bypass the systems.

She held her breath as her fingers flew over the buttons and keypad, hacking into the stations database, bringing up any and all information pertaining to her brothers ship. She read over the files. It said that it had escaped with a boy and the princess prisoner and they were last seen heading toward an asteroid field and to the western territories. She didn't have much to go on but it was enough to make her feel better. So he was alive. Now she just had to find a way to get to that asteroid field, and see if she couldn't track the ships signature from there and find out where he was. If the trail wasn't cold already.

She was so concentrated it wasn't until she felt and heard the sounds of blasters near her head that she realized, she had gotten herself caught.

"Remove your helmet."

She slowly removed the helmet and turned around, one of the general's and about half a dozen troopers had her blocked.

The general was female, the only one she would recognize and know by name, her name was Yakna and she was a Twilek. She had actually met her a couple times when she did a job with her brother, but they never got anything on them to hold them for long. She saw her dragon from the corner of her eye enter the ventilation system. Good, he was smart enough to know not to be seen.

Yakna grinned at her. "You can't talk your way out of this one. Take her to the cellblock D-16, i'll deal with her then. I'll inform the others we have a stowaway."

Lalia glared at her. She hated the woman. She gave all women a bad name. She was ruthless, had the morals of an alley cat, and confident, she also knew she was a deadly fighter. She never used blasters, instead she used an electric staff similar to her own spear. She had no choice but to follow the troopers wincing as she was handcuffed rather tight and taken to the cellblock.

She was tossed in, causing her to hit her shoulder rather hard against the wall. she winced and looked around. trying to come up with an escape plan. She didn't have long though. Yakna returned, and tossed her a dress. she made a face when she caught it. It was black and showed off parts of the arms. and was a bit low cut for her taste. (Actually it was just a swoop neck but to her, that was practically going naked.)

"I'm not wearing this."

"It's either that or you go naked or stay in that disgusting strom trooper uniform. Your choice."

She snorted but removed the uniform and put on the dress. She wasn't goingn around in jut her undergarments with troopers around, but she couldn't stand the smell of the uniform anymore.

Yakna laughed "I knew you'd see it my way."

She had the sudden urge to break her nose as she drew closer to cuff her to the chains. But, thought better of it. She was one person. and there was easily several hundred Emperial's on the ship. If she tried breaking out now without a plan she wouldn't get far. But, she swore she'd get Yakna back for this if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Vader marched his way through the corridors of the ship. He felt a strong presence aboard the ship, and headed toward it, even as a general was debriefing him of the information that they had a prisoner aboard. She had disguised herself as a soldier, then preceded to cause havoc. Break into the control room and bypass the security for information on the falcon. Was she part of the resistance? He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

When he arrived at the cellblock she was being kept in. He entered the passcode and the door slid open. He stepped into the room letting his presence known.

The girl looked up defiantly, her eyes narrowing.

"Do what you want to me, but I'm not telling you a god damn thing."

Language girl. He said calmly. He wasn't paying to much attention to her, but more of the presence. The Force seemed gravitate around her and from her. Breathing life into the area she was in. He could feel even himself getting stronger. Just who or what was this girl. He looked her over.

She wore a black gown, probably given to her by one of the generals to replace the trooper suit she had been wearing. She had long wavy dark brown hair that went down to her hips. Honey colored eyes and her skin seemed to glow , it was subtle easily shakin off as a trick o the mind if one wasn't really paying attention. as he looked at her, images, memories flooded his mind. He remembered a young woman that looked similar to her with his beloved wife. The one that held reservations about using Padme as bait and was always quick to her side.

Great first his old teacher, the boy and now this girl. The past seemed to be finally catching up to him. He didn't like it.

she leaned back. the chains on her wrists and ankles not allowing her much movement. Your not going to tell me to talk more "Lady Like" she quoted in the air.

"Wouldn't hurt your case." He held out his hand using the force to crush her into the wall. She gasped and struggled to breath, and move.

Your going to tell me everything I want to know.

* * *

Luke woke up with a start. Panting he looked around. Esmerelda as he came to call the hatched dragon was curled up by the window where a very cold breeze sometimes got through, luke shivered. He didn't like the cold a much as she did. Ever since they had arrived at Hoth, he had been having dreams, nightmares of a girl. Most likely younger than him. It always the same. she was covered in blood and was screaming.

Even now he could hear the sobs and high pitched screaming, with the same words passing her lips. "I'll die before you learn anything from me."

He shook his head and grabbed a heavy coat and going to the hanger to work on one of the ships. His mind wandering. The dreams were beginning to feel more and more real. The most recent one left him feeling like the girl could see him. He could still see in his mind. Her pleading look she had given him. as if she knew he was there. It couldn't of been real could it?

"Couldn't sleep kid?" Han asked looking over at him. Han wasn't nearly as bundled up a Luke himself was. He was used to a much hotter climate, so this deathly cold was a big jump for luke.

"The dreams again, they are becoming more frequent. I feel like i'm going insane. I can feel her fear, her pain.. I want to help but I can't.."

"Han shook his head" They aren't real kid they are just dreams. You know most guys your age when they dream of girls its a much different kind of dream. What kind of fucked up life did you have ?"

'He rolled his eyes at the indecation but enjoyed the change of subject.

"Normal tell I met you. But I don't think these are just dreams.. He trailed off, deciding he wanted to learn more about his pilot friend.

"Do you have a girl waiting for you? Is that why your in such a hurry to leave?"

"Naw. I got no time for that kid. "

"But, someone is waiting for you?"

Han went to the other side of the ship, somehow as they talked they fell into a rhythm of repairing. Tossing each other the tools they needed.

"Sort of. "

"She cute?"

"Nothing like that kid. "

"Oh really?" Luke brought out a box. looking for certain wires.

"I Have a sister..." Han hesitated as if he was uncomfortable disclosing even that much information about himself.

'Luke was surprised by that.

"What she like?" He probed trying not to make Han back off.

"A pain in my ass, she's hot tempered, quick to jump the gun, always getting into trouble. doesn't think before she acts"

Luke choked on a laugh. He was describing himself.

"But, she' also sweet, cares for others to a fault and puts them before herself no matter how much it hurts her. really good with animals and is worse than Leia when it come to lecturing and barking orders" He tightened some o the nuts and bolts.

"She's smart for a sixteen year old. One hell of a pilot and Hacker. Sometimes I wish I could do more for her. Send her to school instead of bringing her into this life. She deserves better. She seems happy. But I don't want this life for her. "

Luke was silent. He never realized Han had so much riding on his shoulders. He didn't have any siblings himself he couldn't imagine the pressure Han must feel to take care of her , make sure she was safe but feeling stuck and unable to give her what he thought she needed.

He looked over at Han. Understanding him just a little bit better. He winced and put his fingers to his temple. new images flashing in his mind. The same ones from his dreams. It was definitely real and he needed to help. Somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarWars. a bunch of other people do though. So awesome for them ;) .**

 **Again sorry for any mistakes. Also I got a PM from a reader, asking me why I chose Yakna to be a Ti'lek. I thought it was a fair question so i'm repeating my answer here. One: Its one of the humaneque beings I knew by name, and Two:They always to me seem to be slaves, Jedi or senaters from what I've seen, and I thought it would be interesting to have one on the darker side of things and high ranking. Anyway here's the next chapter. Still struggling with a better name for this story. Naming is not my forte. This chapter is short, sorry. But, its more of a filler. Something that connects last chapter with the next. Enjoy.**

Lalia groaned out in pain. She squinted her eyes up at the ceiling every inch of her hurt, miraculously though she hadn't cracked. Neither with Vader trying to force it out of her , or the generals trying to torture it out of her. She either had more tolerance of pain than she realized or something kept her from speaking. She turned her head to face the wall feeling a cool cloth on her forhead.

Yakna was cleaning her wounds, a frown on her face. "It wouldn't be so bad for you , if you would just tell us what we needed to know. "

"Now why would I do that." She hissed. Somehow she always felt stronger when she had something to focus on, and at that moment it was getting under the twi'leks skin.

The Imperial general let out an exasperated sigh. "Let me give you some womanly advice."

"Oh, now this I got to hear." She faced the red Twi'lek , though her eyes were watching the black patterns she had painted on herself this time. Over the weeks she had been here, She noticed the symbols she painted were different from day to day. Sometimes studying the patterns made her sleepy enough to actually sleep.

"You can give a man your mind , body and even your heart. Never give up your power."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she grunted, was she trying to encourage her not to talk? She wondered if the female was on drugs.

"This your way of telling me your proud of me?

"No, this is my way of telling you. Use this situation to your advantage. "

Lalia turned over so she was facing the wall. having no interest of paying her any more attention.

"Fine. I tried to help." Yakna sighed and left the room.

Lalia closed her eyes. Almost afraid to, sure enough the voice she longed to hear at the same time scaring her to hear. She first heard it after that first night, and again she heard it almost every night since. It was a woman's voice, and without fail, it was there again.

"He's coming."

"Who?" She spoke out loud. Maybe she was going crazy. no one knew she left or where she went. How could they be coming for her?

She didn't get a reply just a repeated "He's coming"

She slipped off into unconsciousness, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes entered her thoughts. She had been there for four months, she didn't know when the dreams started. She was sometimes lucky enough if she remembered her own name by the time they were done with her. Today she hurt more than usual. She had attempted to escape again. She got as far as the hanger before she was caught. She had been so close. The punishment was quick and severe. She could still feel the sting of the heated whips, designed to categorize wounds so she wouldn't bleed out but increase the pain .

She wondered , for not the first time if the man from her dreams was the same as the one the voice kept hinting at.

* * *

Days, turned into weeks, weeks to months. Before he knew it, Luke had turned twenty and had been away from Tatooine for a year. Han Leia and himself had temporarily parted ways. Han went to look for his missing sister. They had gotten a hologram almost as soon as they fixed the meliineum falcon's communications system. Luke had Helped Leia and the alliance for a while.

That was until the empire attacked Hoth and they had to retreat, He had gotten a vision of ben telling him to the Dagobah system. Which is where he found himself now. Training with an eccentric creature named Yoda. It was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate though.

Luke concentrated the best he could. trying to balance Yoda why moving rocks with the force. It was a lot harder than it sounded. He almost got the last rock when he wavered and both of them went tumbling. He groaned, just his luck to hit a rock.

"You must concentrate. Distracted you are."

"I can't help it, those dreams again. I can't help but feel like I shouldn't be here." He panted bit starting to get exhausted he took a swig of water from his canteen.

"Listen to your thoughts to much , you do. Feel Yes? Everything around you. Happens for a reason it does. Clear your mind of questioning you must"

He closed his eyes and went over to where they set up camp. Grabbing a bit to eat, though tossed part of the meat from his sandwich to Esmerelda who caught it in the air. Artoo beeped and whirred in excitement.

Luke breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind. He watched the dragon pick her teeth with a talon and groom herself. He Smiled a bit. HIs companions were an odd pair to be sure. They completed each other though and the three of them , a human a dragon and a Artoo unit had been through more in the last year than most did in an entire lifetime. He felt a sudden evil oppression looming toward him and he shivered.

"Somthings not right." Luke gotup and slipped his jacket around himself looking around the swampy woods.

"I feel cold." He started to walk over to the part of the wood he and Yoda had not been.

"That place, strong with the dark side it is. Briming with evil. In you must go."

"what's in there?" He found himself curious, drawn even more to the dark place.

"Only what you take with you." Yoda such a way that it made Luke pause. Try to get some meaning out of what he said. He gave up though. There wasn't much use trying to figure yoda out. It was his experience, you would experience andfigure things out for yourself what Yoda said. He just guided you.

Luke put on his belt heading deeper but was stopped.

"your weapons, you will not need them" Yoda said wisely.

Luke hesitated, but secured the belt around his hips anyway and headed deeper into the forest, he felt better when he knew his tools were just a hairs breath away. Further and further into the dark side of the forest he went. The air becoming thicker and it became harder to breath. He could feel the dark force emanating from the very roots of the trees. Luke climbed down a hole and continued to walk.

He didn't think, he just felt and let that guide him. His heart quickened in his chest, and his palms felt sweaty. He wiped them on his pants as he made his way through. Finding himself in ruins of sorts covered in vine and moss. He slowed his pace. Feeling like something was coming.

Luke heard it first before he saw it. Steps, and cracking of twigs. He shivered seeing Vader come through the fog. he started his lightsaber and blocked the attack, back tracking as he fought. He knew it was a vision but it felt so real. It was only a few attacks before he managed to behead him.

When Luke ventured to look at the helmet though, he saw not an unkown face, but his own. He watched it a moment. Was this a vision of the future, what will be or what could be? He tried to ignore the fear creeping in his heart like yoda had taught him. But he couldn't.

Then he felt it, something different, the darkness and oppression of the air seemed to lift, and he felt a warmth surrounding him and a light touch of a hand against his own. He couldn't breath. He stared ahead, afraid to look to see what he would see standing next to him. Whatever it was wasn't going to take No for an answer.

"Luke, Shh its ok to be afraid, but don't let that rule you. Look at me."

He felt compelled to slowly turn his head and look at who/what was beside him. It was the girl again. though for once she didn't have any fresh wounds or blood. Her voice was softer than he imagined it, having only heard it pain filled before. He felt her brush a palm on his cheek. It felt as real as anything he could touch or feel. He almost forgot that she wasn't there with him, whover it was.

"Calm" She said leaning up and brushing her lips to his temple, and like a bullet images flashed through his mind, the station, the room she was kept in, before finally clarity overtook him. He knew where she was.

"Hold on, i'm coming." Luke said, feeling the old elusive feeling of purpose flood through him. At that moment he knew what he was, who he was, and what he needed to do.

"I KNow." She disappeared and Luke took off at a run back toward the camp , the dark forest not feeling so dark.

Luke was no longer out of breath when he arrived back at the camp. Yoda waiting expectantly for him.

"Found answer you have."

"You knew?" Lukefelt a bit irritated that such information was kept from him.

"Know much do I. Must go you do." Yoda jumped off his rock and waddled toward the direction of his hut. Past that where another hsip was.

"Kept this I have. Come back when your done" Yoda settled himself down.

It wasn't a big ship, but it was big enough for an extra passanger. He looked over at Yoda.

"You sure?"

"Doesn' matter if I'm sure. Sure are you?"

Luke nodded he didn't need to hesitate.

"Then go, may the force be with you"

"you as well.." Luke helped Artoo get onto the ship and the dragon took a back seat as he jumped into the cockpit. He looked back at yoda.

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"Be fine I will!"

Luke shut the top part of the ship and entered the coordinates of one of the imperial's main fleet.

"Just a little longer"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. I do however own Lalia the character but not the name. you can't own a name. Hope you're all enjoying. One thing about being sick, I've had a lot of time to write, between sleeping thatis. Also. I was recently Challenged by a friend of mine (Username ClaireVampiress) to do a crossover story. Not sure if I should do it. Starwars/Harry Potter that just seems like a weird crossover. How would it even work? Would anyone even be interested in reading that? I am tempted to do it just for the challenge/weirdness aspect of it. I'd love to get ya'lls thoughts on this. Anyway here Is chapter five. (Ps I so could not resist adding in his introduction line to leia)**

 **Happy New Years. I hope you are all having a good one. Would of been up sooner. but, I kept getting distracted lol.**

Luke slowed the ship down as they neared one of the imperial's main fleet. He was sure this was the one she was on. He didn't quite know how he knew that. Maybe it was a Force thing. Getting in proved to be easy, he just let his ship get dragged into the magnetic field and he was boarded. Carefully, before anyone could come inspect. He jumped out of the ship, along with Esmerelda. Artoo glided over the floor beeping as quiet as possible as he went to an electric pad. Luke crouched beside him trying to hurry , but not rush the droid.

"Artoo Unlock all the Cell's in the Detention level. Can you do that?"

Artoo whirred and beeped which he took as an affirmative. Already working on the controls.

Luke noticed troopers starting to talk near the ship. He stood up and quickly disappeared out of sight. He could feel her presence rather strong. it was actually palpable, sweet and rare. He wondered if she was force sensitive. It would explain a lot.

He followed his instincts. carefully treading the corridors. Ducking out of sight when he had to. He was getting no where though. The detention levels were much more guarded now than back on the deathstar.

He gave a frustrated curse in hutesse. He was going to try to grab one of the troopers, get some information out of him when he was distracted by the sounds of clanging metal beside him. He looked over to his side, in time to see the ventilation grate get bent and pushed out. Out crawled a dragon. Blue though unlike his Esmerelda's white. It was the size of a German Shepard.

His dragon curled her back in defense and hissed. Snapping at the other dragon. Distrusting. He peaked around the corner, crap If they fought it would cause attention and troopers would come running.

The new one just stared at her, calmly and sat down. Licking it's talons in a physical way of showing it thought of her as no threat. Which only seemed to Irritate Esmerelda more, her spines along her back becoming more ridged.

Luke sighed and knelt down so he was closer to their level. He had in his experience realized dragons were a lot more intelligent than one would suggest. They understood what was being said and would even respond.

"Do you know where the girl is?" He hesitated a bit. He was talking to a dragon it was official. Months of poor and little sleep had finally fried his brain.

The dragon perked up and turned around going back into the vent, it tossed his head in a follow me way.

I'm positive this is crazy. He crawled into the vent , and followed the Dragon. His own not far behind.

* * *

Lalia groaned. putting a hand to her pounding head. Red lights were going off causing her to squint and she wished she could destroy the speakers that continuously shouted that there was a "Code red" A breach in the system. She was going to attempt to get what little rest she could when the door slid open. She looked over at it but nothing was there.

Sitting up like she just had a shot of her brothers very, very black coffee she eyed it wearily.

When no one was coming to the door, she cautiously walked over to it, her hand on the wall to keep her balance. She hadn't yet recuperated the loss of blood from her last session with the chair. She poked her head out of the door way, she saw troopers running up and down the ends of the hall.

" _Go left"_

It was that voice again. She decided to listen to it, she had the distinct feeling she knew who's voice it was. But, would never admit it. Not even to herself. She turned left and ran down the hall. The room spinning, but she kept her hands on it. Panting from just the few feet she moved. a hand going down to her leg feeling blood. She had reopened on eof the more nastier saber wounds from one of vaders visits.

She tried to keep the focus off her pain and listened to the directions.

 _"Left again, right, straight, right again, right, left."_ She was loosing track of how many turns she made. However she made it out of the detention level.

She paused seeing two troopers in the control room blocking her only exit. She took refuge behind one of the pillars. her vision blurred. She could only see colors. She coughed loudly to lure them into the trap. For as trained as they were, she found troopers were real idiots. The Empire really should reconsider their training methods. She heard the marching and waited until they were in front of her. Grabbing ones blaster she shot him, and then the other looking back to see if anyone was coming.

They weren't. She quickly grabbed one of the inscription key's from the fallen troopers belts and used it to get the door to open. She ran out she could taste freedom finally.

"Hey you!" A trooper called. "Don't move"

Yeah, like she was going to listen to him. She shot the blaster she had taken earlier at him , killing him instantly. If she wasn't so tired she would of felt remorse.

Before he fell the trooper fired his weapon at the exact same time, though it only hit her in the shoulder. She yelped in pain and brought her hand to the wound. Blood coated it. She winced and leaned against the hallway wall sinking to the floor. She was bleeding in to many places plus the accumulated blood loss from earlier. She wouldn't be able to get far without bleeding out.

"Damn it. " She had been so close. She closed her eyes, holding the blaster closer to her. She wasn't going back to her cell without a fight.

* * *

Luke didn't know exactly how long he followed the dragon. It must of been at least twenty minutes. Before he finally stopped at closed vent.

"This it?" He asked.

The dragon snorted in reply, a blast of icy breath hitting him, causing him to involuntary shiver. He took that as a yes. He shifted so he could push his foot against the grate. It took a few kicks but eventually he got it to come loose and he was able to get out of the ventilation systems. He looked around to get his bearings. He appeared to be at the entrance of the detention levels. He headed toward the list of occupants but was stopped by the sounds of blasters being fired, followed by a high pitched yelp

He ran toward the noise, and saw the girl he had been seeing for so long, it was hard to believe she wasn't just a dream. He ran over to her and knelt down next to her. Crap she was injured and badly, the ruby of her blood standing out even against the blackness of the base. He could tell she was clinging to consciousness.

She glared up at him distrustingly and pointed the blaster at him.

"Who are you what do you want?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you. "

"Your not with the empire?" She asked cautiously.

"No, I'm with the Alliance. " There was more he wanted to tell her, that he had been having visons of her, to apologize for taking so long, but they would have time for that later.

She relaxed a bit and lowered the weapon.

"Can you tell me your name? How old you are? How long have you been here?" As he asked the questions he moved a finger in front of her eyes seeing if she could follow it. Her gaze was out of focus and sometimes lost where his finger was going but would catch it with her eyes again.

"L-lalia. I'm sixteen, seventeen next month and I've been here for 5 months..."

Can you walk?" He knew the answer but he wanted to keep her talking. Keep her awake.

She shook her head in a negative. Though she smiled seeing the dragons. "I See he found you. You have one as well?"

"It's a long story for a different time. Do you mind if I carry you?"

She seemed to contemplate that. before shaking her head. "No, and even if I did. It's not like we have any other options right now."

Luke nodded. "Lets get you out of here." He scooped the teenager up easily, she was malnourished and light. Hard to believe she was just a bit more than three years younger than him. At that moment she looked to be younger. a girl of fourteen and not sixteen.

She winced a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck letting him lift her.

* * *

Lalia held onto to him as he lifted her, it felt odd being so close to a man not her brother. The closest she had ever been to the opposite sex that wasn't family was five feet and that was in a classroom. Luke felt warm , and she felt immediately safe the moment he had appeared. She was a bit freaked to see the boy she occasionally saw in her sleep, suddenly very real. He had a presence that she felt from the moment he landed on the ship, it was only now that she was able to asosiate it to him, and would be able to in the future. She was glad he was there though. She was no longer alone.

She felt a warm tremor go through her and she relaxed against him , once she was sure he wasn't going to drop her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. and pushed up a bit so she could see over his shoulder. the blaster at the back of his neck.

"I got your back" There was no way he could carry her and protect them both at the same time. She focused hard on this fact. Trying to keep herself awake, even as her vision swam.

Luke nodded and looked around, He didn't get a chance to figure out what direction, before the girls, companion started leading the way again. Luke followed. Whenever they encountered a problem , the rather large dragons took out the opponents , the lasers just bouncing off their scales going in every which way. Luke twice had to shift to shield himself and Lalia from getting indirectly hit. There talons were deadly.

Lalia struggled to stay awake. blinking. Seeing a trooper she aimed, having to sense where he was though , rather than see when she pulled the trigger. She sighed in relief when she saw they were in the hanger, but there were no places to hide. She heard loud beeping and whirring.

"you did a good job Artoo, now quickly. Get to the ship."

Lalia winced as a burning pain went through her, unable to cope with it, she passed out in his arms. the blaster falling. The last sensation before she passed out was the feeling they were being surrounded.

* * *

Luke felt her go limp in his arms just as he got near the ship, but they were immediately surrounded. there were no real places to hide in the hanger. He instictivly held her closer, he took calming breaths, taking a defence and trying to find a weakness in the enemy.

There was a sound of electricity being turned on, and Luke looked around for the source, it was a imperial general. He cursed his luck he stood straighter ready to fight, though not quite sure how to . He didn't trust setting her down.

To his surprise however, the General didn't aim for him, instead the red Twi'lek turned her weapon on her own troops. Taking them off guard. The fight lasted barely a minute, before she was standing infront of him.

"We aren't friends" She said.

"But, i'm letting you go. Next time we meet we'll be enemies, and I will kill you and her, but I won't fight a weakened enemy. If I'm going to win, it will be when my opponent is at their height as I cut them down.

"You'd be dead before your weapon even touched her."

"Aww ain't you just a sweety pie. Look. You have exactly five minutes to get on that ship and fly out of here before more troops arrive, and I wont be able to play nice then. " She hissed.

Luke would rather of fought her then and there, if it wasn't for the weight in his arms reminding him that he wasn't there to fight. He walked over to the ship, Artoo being picked up by the ships machine into his spot in navigation. He settled the girl in the back. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her waist, when setting her down, he noticed the cause of her finally passing out, several wounds in her torso and waist had opened up, probably because she was being moved.

He adverted his gazed as he managed to pull the sleeves of her dress down, securing the wounds tighter with some gauze and his jacket. IT didn't take long , he still had three minutes. Once he was sure she'd be alright for now. he strapped himself in and took off out of the hanger, getting some distance before typing in the coordinates of where the alliance was at the moment, and called in a message.

"Luke to Leia, I'm on my way and I need a medical team."

There was silence for moment before he got a reply

"Luke , Luke are you alright kid, are you hurt?" It was Han and not leia.

"No but I have a girl with me who is, The empire had her for some reason, and We just escaped her condition is bad and getting worse. We will be there soon. I thought you were looking for your sister."

"I am, but I found myself in the system and thought I'd stop in for repairs. Is it the girl you've been seeing in your head?"

"Yes. I told you it wasn't all in my head. "

"We'll be waiting for you kid, fly safe. "

"Roger that." He cut out the communications, just to make it harder to track. He focused on flying, but would occasionally look back to make sure Lalia was still breathing. He had a feeling the surprises weren't over yet.

 **Authors NOte; Ahh they finally meet, but this is just the beginning of their story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I do not own Star wars. It belongs to George Lucas, Disney, and a few other companies/people. The rights to it is all over the place. I do not however have rights or profit. This is Fanfiction for a reason :).**

 **I Did end up doing that challenge i mentioned in the previous chapter. So If your curious go give that a look see. Leave a review if you do. This chapter was super fun to write so I hope you enjoy it :) Its the shortest by far. I didn't want to stretch it just to make it longer. The next one will be pretty long though.**

Luke carefully landed on the planet of Naboo. It wasn't the alliance HQ but there were many loyalists within the planet and it was the closest one to the ship and the girl needed immediate medical attention. Every moment counted.

He shut the controls and power off , once the top was up and he could get out. He unbuckled and with some difficulty got the girl. Luke was careful as he jumped down not to jostle her, letting out a breath of relief when he hadn't. Her breathing was shallow, he could barely feel her breath, she was stable but she needed attention and quick.

A medical team was waiting and once he saw them he headed toward them. Han was there as well, but he seemed frozen.

"No..no..No...NO!"at first he whispered like he didn't believe it until he shouted that last one. Like being slapped Han ran over to Luke, a hand going to the girls forhead, the other resting on lukes shoulder.

He looked at him confused. "Han are you ok?"

"NO I'm not ok kid. I'm far from being fucking ok, Shit.. Lalia what did they do to you.. ignoring lukes protests he took her from him. "

"Wait, are you telling me SHE is your SISTER."

Han refused to let the nurses take Lalia and carried her, with Luke falling into step beside him toward the medical wing. with a bit of annoyance, though he didn't know where that came from.

"You seem surprised"

Luke looked at the girl in the smugglers arms. Then at Han. and back again. After a few moments he shook his head.

"She doesn't have any similar features to you that's all."

"My father adopted her after her mother died. As far as I"m concerned she's my sister. Family isn't always blood kid."

"We've been through hell and back. Hell I even taught her to walk!"

Luke nodded, He had never seen him so tense, not even when they rescued leia.

It didn't take them long to get to the medical Area. Luke wasn't allowed back in the rooms so he chose a spot on the floor to sit out of habit. He rarely sat in chairs. Han went back, and came out a couple minutes later by himself.

Luke tiredly watched Han. Sometimes closing his eyes but he didn't find any rest, he shifted leaning against the wall. one leg out and the other bent. Waiting for news.

Han on the other hand wasn't even trying to calm down. He was pacing and more than once snapped at the droid telling them that there was still no news on her condition.

"Then get back in there and figure it out!"

Luke for once agreed. It seemed like they were wasting time keeping them "Informed' that could be used on the patient.

It was hours before a doctor finally left the room. He cleared his throat causing Luke to wake up with a jerk after dozing for a few moments. and Han who had finally laid out over the couch to stand up.

"Is my sister ok?" Han asked the doctor, well more like demanded.

"She's stable. She had several broken bones that had to be re broken and set. Some clots here and there, and she needed a lot of stitches. With enough visits, most scars should go away on there own but there are a few we can't really do anything about.

"Can we see her?" Luke asked. His eyes on Han.

"Yes but be quite."

The doctor lead them into a sterile white room. Luke could see a droid taking away some bloody bandages and equipment.

Lalia lay still, but looking peaceful on the bed. an oxygen mask over her face, the plastic would fog up a bit as she breathed. Luke moved close but let Han take the seat next to her. He watched as Han held the girls hand in both of his. She seemed to stir at his touch.

"Hey" She gave his hand a squeeze smiling at him.

"Your ok, when I didn't hear anything from you I started to worry"

"Me? Damn lily girl I can handle myself but, you look like hell."

"You should see them" She smiled though her eyes went to Luke. Who had been giving them privacy.

"I never got to thank you properly." She held out a hand to him, which he took. Relaxing feeling the warmth of her skin. She had been so cold before.

"No need to thank me. I should be apologizing..."

"It's no ones fault but my own. I'm the one that got caught."

* * *

Han watched the two of them talk. His eyes trained on their hands. Neither one of them had let go. His sister was on a lot of medication so he couldn't get an accurate read to what she was feeling and thinking. So he watched Luke's body language.

He was tense still but as they talked, Luke's body language slowly changed, He became more relaxed.

Han studied Luke's eyes, seeing mostly filled with concern and something else. The air seemed to change when the two made eye contact and started talking. A changed charged with potential even a non sensitive like him could feel.

 _Hell No._ He thought. As a brother he didn't like this one bit. He wasn't going to let anything bloom between the two if he had a choice. Or at least he wasn't going to make it easy. The two barely knew each other. They shouldn't be gravitating as much as they were. Maybe over time and he felt like they really did know each other he'd be less on edge. But at that moment he was going to be the a barrier between the two .

Besides his sister was underage. The situation just seemed to scream trouble. He could just be being over protective and seeing things he actually wasn't but he felt in his gut that wasn't the case.

Han coughed and threw his arm around the boy's shoulders. breaking the spell that the two seemed to have been under.

"You need rest. So I'm just going to take Farm Boy here and let you get to it. We'll be back to check on you . just focus on healing."

"But' She tried to sit up, but Han pushed her gently back down. She gave in after a small fight.

Han one Sister Zero.

He kissed her temple and pushed her hair out of her face before guiding Luke out of the danger zone and into a much better , sister free environment.

"So kid. Tell me everything." He asked as they left the room. he could of sworn he hard his sisters laugh. But maybe that was his imagination.

"Well, as you know it started with those dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do not own star wars . This is just for fun and I do not profit.**

 **Authors note: Here's the next chapter. I made sure it was long to make up for last chapters shortness. And because i wanted it long. it took me longer to write. Only it became to long! over five thousand words. I had to split it up into two chapters. Hence the longer than usual update. That and, as I mentioned to some of you, or before in a previous chapter. I have been very sick, before i was still able to write, but then the worst part of it came. I do believe the worst of it is over. Thank you all who followed/favorited and reviewed . It really keeps me motivated.**

Lalia was restless. She had summarized that she had been there a week. Though the first couple days she was so heavily medicated that she could very easily of just miscounted.

With a bored sigh, she slid out of the bed and went over to the window. The arm not in a sling resting on the sill. Her white gown blowed around her a bit with the sea breeze. She inhaled the salty air looking out over a blue ocean. She felt the oddest sensation that she was home. Though she had as far as she knew. Never been to Naboo before.

It was a gorgeous planet she decided. The city was big but held some of the old original buildings so it wasn't as overly modern as other core planets. It was nice it felt like she had taken a step in the past. The ocean was vast, as were the woods and forests.

A bird landed at the window twittering at her.

"Hey there. I haven't gotten many visitors." She smiled and scratched its tummy. It was true. Apart from her Brother, and Luke a couple times. She hadn't had any visitors. Though she sometimes heard chewy's calls in the hallway. Han was determined not to let her be disturbed. She scrunched up her nose a bit. Surprisingly the bird didn't fly away but instead decided to fly into the open window and explore the med room. Twittering at things as if it were asking her what things were.

"Don't ask me. You could ask me all you wanted about ships and I could tell you in a heartbeat. This stuff though. I don't even know what half the stuff are.

She was distracted from her water watching with the sound of a blaster and a light source of some kind. She looked down to the balcony below and grinned. Luke was training with a flying droid. his eyes blind folded as he deflected the small blasts with his light saber. So that's what it looked like. It was a cross between a sword and a heat source by the look of it. It glowed blue similar to his eyes. At least she thought they were blue. Her memory was still a bit fuzzy.

Grinning. She climbed up onto the window and reached over to grab the ivy that was beside it. Swinging carefully she got a good foot hold. and started to climb down to the next level. Using her good arm to keep her up why letting her feet guide her down. The bird flying around her in encouragement before finding his nest on a pillar. It took longer than it would have had she had complete access to both limbs. When she reached the end of the Ivy. She jumped the last two feet to the railing. Sitting down she slid off the rail and onto the solid ground.

She quietly inched closer to the training Luke. He seemed concentrated and she didn't want to blow his concentration but she was fascinated. How was he able to deflect without the use of his eyes?

She moved a bit closer, but he either sensed her. Or heard her soft footfalls. For he deflected the last beam and then held the saber to her neck.

"Careful!"She squeaked and held still she could feel the heat of it not far from her face.

Luke removed his blindfold hearing the squeak. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he grinned. Turning the light saber off he let it rest at his side.

"Sorry, Instinct. I didn't think you were supposed to be out of the med ward for another three days.

"I got out early on good behavior. Is that really a light saber? Aquilo and Han used to tell me legends about them and the Jedi who wielded them. When I was a girl. "

"Good behavior?" Luke raised an eyebrow, before he caught sight of the Ivy a couple feet above them. More like you escaped your sentence. You used the Ivy?"

"I used the Ivy." She laughed. "Going to drag me back?"

"No, I don't think so. Its not like fresh air would kill you, though your brother would think other wise. "

"My brothers tough but he really is a softy deep down particularly where I'm concerned."

"So Is that a real lightsaber?" she asked again.

Luke nodded. "It was my fathers. You could say I'm following in his footsteps."

Lalia went over to him.

"Wish I had something of my Biological fathers. Whoever that was. I do however have my dad's blaster holder and lock picking kit. Can I Try? Please?"

"Sure." Luke handed the weapon to her, and taught her how to turn it on. Moving behind her he put the blindfold around her.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath and find your center."

"Don't let that thing hit me. I had enough of being a target." She took a deep breath.

"I wont. Now focus on what you feel around you. Let it guide you.

Lalia's first "Feeling" Was utter ridiculousness. She felt silly standing there with a blindfold. She turned on the saber and shifted facing the droid, or at least she thought she was facing it.

She didn't sense the first shot, but like Luke promised, he didn't let it hit her, He took her wrist in his hand, guiding it so that it was deflected.

'Keep trying"

"She exhaled making a horse like sound and tried again. This time she was able to sense the general direction, She was able to barely deflect it. She did it again but on the third fire. Luke helped her again. bringing her arm up to deflect it.

Lalia laughed bit. She hadn't had this much fun since the first time her father let her take the wheel of the falcon. She had nearly crashed them into a meteor but still. She heard a explosion, the beam must of hit it. She peaked out from under the blindfold.

"Woops"

"Not bad for your first try. Better than I did."

"How did you know I was even able to do it?" She smiled.

"Well. I had a feeling you were force sensitive. It's the only way I can explain the dreams."

She nodded. She wanted to talk more about that. Every time she went to ask him in more detail on exactly how he found her. They were always interrupted.

There was a loud wookie's call behind them. Case in point.

She smiled turning to see Chewie coming down the hall. She tossed Luke his saber causing him to fumble for it as she took a run to hug the furry wookie. Despite outward appearances , wookies fur was actually soft. He hugged her back. Continuing to speak in noises. Complaining how he hadn't gotten to see her.

"I missed you too. I told brother to let you in. but its always you need rest" or "I don't want you to get overstimulated." Always an excuse. Has he been a pain?

She laughed at his answer of, yes. "Least he's in one piece thank you."

The wookie stood up more proudly.

"Hey Chewie what gives? Just standing around? we have work to do and repairs to finish" Han called from somewhere behind chewie.

Chewie gave an indignant call, and patted her on the head. causing her to grin.

"Lalia. How did you get out of your room"

"Me to know and yoooou to find out, maybe. I'll think about it. I'm healing, not a prisoner."

"You could hurt yourself."

"Yeah and black holes could suck in the system but it hasn't yet. "

"Come on , we're going back." He pushed her good arm forward making her walk. Though she stubbornly dug in her heels and ducked.

"I'm not going back there."

"I wasn't asking. "

What?" She was cut off as she was lifted over her brothers shoulder and he started to carry her, embarrassingly through the palace.

"PUT ME DOWN! " She wiggled and struggled but found herself with just one arm unable to push off . She tried kicking him but it unphased him.

"Arrawwr?" Chewie said.

"Oh now your taking my side? where was this loyalty earlier?" Han shook his head continuing to walk through the halls.

"Luke you going to help me here? " She continued to struggle. By now attracting attention. People whispering and giggling as they passed. she hid her face the best she could behind her hair. Mortified.

"This is not lady like!" She grumbled.

"I would, but your brother has a blaster, and he fires quicker than I can even turn the lightsaber on."

She glared. Coward.

Both men laughed.

* * *

Another week passed, and she could finally use both arms, her wounds healed up but she still had many scars. mostly on her back. That didn't bother her though she always thought of her scars as proof that she could survive. Slipping on some pants and a purple blouse. she quickly tied up her long hair into a braid. She looked herself over I the mirror. Finding herself comfy and decent. She finally left the hospital wing.

A bubble of happiness swelled up inside her as she stretched her arms above her head. Taking in that salty sea air. She looked over at her dragon.

"Ready Noctis? This is a really big day."

Her dragon stretched and decided to walk beside her. He was so big now he went to her hip. Hard to imagine that he was barely bigger than her hand just a few months ago.

She ran through the halls of the palace. She still wasn't quite sure why she was taken here and not to a civilian healing facility. When she asked Han would change the subject or suddenly have to go. Today she was free and determined to get things straight. She hated leaving things a mystery. She just had to dissect it until it was solved.

She squealed a bit and darted across the courtyard and out of the front entrance. She was excited to explore Naboo. She had never been to this planet before, so far it was much different than her home planet, which was beautiful cold and white. Naboo was blues and greens and full of life and busy people walking around discussing the latest news.

She clasped her hands behind her back. Ignoring the eyes and whispers that followed her. Dragons weren't exactly subtle. She followed her nose. Smelling some fresh bread. She found herself in front of a small shop. Holding her hand out to keep Noctis from following. She went inside.

"Hello, come on in it's a great morn'in" The shop owner came out from the back. He was tall slightly balding with a bit of a beer belly and wore casual cloths of white and green.

"It is a great morning." She went over to the counter to grab one of the menus to look it over. Being careful with her decision today was a very special day, and she wanted to start it out with something special to commemorate it.

"What can I do for you lil miss"

"Well, I came in for breakfast, but I could use some information as well"

"Information huh? What kind?"

"well I want to explore the city today, but first. I want to see the falls. Possibly find a beach. That possible?"

"Hmm. Theres a small island off the shore just north of here. I'll draw a map. It's between Naboo and the Gungan city's. I'll draw you a map"

She smiled and put the menu down. "Ive decided. I would like some eggs in purgatory with a side of waffles and extra syrup. Also a couple links of sausage"

"Coming right up By the way. Is that an Ice Dragon? I havn't seen one of them in years. I thought they had gone extinct. " He made his way toward the kitchen. Though a window faced the stoves so he could still talk to customers why cooking.

"You've seen one? When?" She took a seat next to the window.

"It was some thirty years ago. I was a young pilot and still wet behind the ears. I got into a scuffle with some space pirates and had to make an emergency landing on Toloran. Back then it was more of resort planet. The Ice city was guarded by huge dragons that breathed ice and cold wind blasts, and not fire. I thought they'd all been killed during the Clone wars."

She shook her head. There were a few eggs that survived. So you were a pilot?

Until about nineteen years ago. Got to old. My eyes aren't what they used to be. I remembered this planet from my travels. Settled down here opened up shop. Cooking was always a talent of mine. So when one passion had to come to an end. I started doing the other. Always good to have back up plans.

He brought out the two plates of food. One having the waffles and sausage the others having her eggs in tomato sauce. She smiled and dug into the waffles first so they wouldn't get cold. She shivered it was amazing. Vanilla and cinnamon with a hint of nutmeg and something else.

"This is really good."

"Glad you like it, just a moment and i'll get started on that map." He disappeared into the back coming out with a bowl of meat and took it outside to give to her dragon.

"On the house"

Noctis looked up at him appreciatively and dug into his bowl of meat. picking around with his talons to get his favorite bits first.

Once she had the last bite of her eggs and tomato sauce she picked up the check why he grabbed the dishes, and dug into her small coin purse to gather what she owed. Once he was paid he gave her the map he had drawn why she had eaten.

"All you have to do once you leave here is go down the street and take a left. There's a canal that you can rent a boat from and the island ain't far off. I hope I see you again."

"You will Mr.?"

"Young. Mr. Travis Young"

"Lalia, I'll see you again. "

"Just a moment Lalia. It's a long journey. " He disappeared and reappeared with a bag. It had several sandwiches, some fruit and a travel glass of water" Bring the glass back when you see me again. It's on the house. It's a long journey where your going. You'll get thirsty and hungry trust me.

"Thank you so much, I'll be sure to return it!"

She left with a smile , the door hitting the bell creating a ding as she did so. Noctis immediately trotted next to her as they made there way to the canal. Using some of what she had left over she paid to use a boat for the day. The two of them jumping in. She used the oar to push off and studied the map as she started to paddle.

The waters were calm even if the busy docks were not. She could smell fish and hear people haggling and getting their goods. Though the further she got the softer the voices became until they were indistiquishable from one another.

Lalia wiped some of the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. When she looked back toward the shore, she was amazed. She could see falls, the city and several towns from there. By the time she actually reached the bank of the island it was past noon. Stretching she laid down on the soft sand and looked up at the blue sky listening to the waves.

The breeze felt cool on her skin and she felt her mind quieting. She still had several mysteries to solve but for now. She was going to enjoy the peace.

"Great way to start a Birthday don't you think Noctis?"

She got a snort in reply.

Sitting up she unpacked the sandwiches and gave one to her companion why eating the other delicious roast beef sandwich. She wondered what this evening would hold and if she'd get the answers she wanted out of either of the men in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I do NOT own star wars. Disney and Lucas film do , along with some other people . theres a list.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Its more like Part two of the last one. Now, a Lullaby was mentioned in this chapter. To anyone curious it is Mordreds Lullaby by Heather Dale. She has amazing vocals and i just love that song, haunting and lovely but a bit dark. And the authurian nut in me loves it. this was supposed to be up yesterday, but to any new readers I had spinal surgery back in July. I'm doing better now but every now and then I get days were I have bad back spasms. I couldn't do a darn thing. So sorry about that.**

Luke yawned, and stretched out some of the kinks he got in his sleep. It was before dawn. Being a farmer , it was automatic for him to get up as the sun rose or a bit before. Seeing as he had time before he was supposed to meet Han. He went to the showers, It still bugged him using water to get clean. He did work on a moisture farm. It was so precious in some systems and planets. Though Naboo was mostly water both fresh and salt. He tried not to think about it.

It didn't take him long to finish and get dressed into his usual white cloths. By now the sun was peaking out from the horizon. It was the agreed time. He was curious why Han wanted to go so early. After all his sister was supposed to get out of hospital today. He had actually been looking forward to getting to know her more.

Shaking his head he made his way to the entrance of capital by the fountain. Han was already waiting there. his arms folded and looking half awake clearly he wasn't used to getting up at this hour of the day.

"So, what's with the hour?"

"Trust me I wish I was still asleep. Why are you so cheery?" He grunted taking a sip of the coffee Luke hadn't noticed he had been holding.

"Grew up on a farm remember. I'm used to getting up early."

"oh, well. Today is Lalia's seventeenth Birthday, with everything going on I forgot about it. So we are going into town see if we can't find something to get her."

"And you needed my help for this?" He was confused now.

"No, your getting her something too. So come on kid we got a lot of ground to cover."

Han headed out of the streets, heading toward the other side of Naboo. Han had been there before since he seemed to move the streets with familiarity. Leaviing Luke to sometimes run after him. The smuggler moved swift. Though the journey gave Luke time to Ponder. What do you get a girl you barely knew but had some sort of odd connection too. He had nothing to go on.

He would have to keep his eyes open today, surely something would come up. He didn't notice Han's triumphant grin like he won a battle.

* * *

Han looked back at the kid, glad he was following. He already knew what he was getting her, he just used this as an excuse to keep the two apart for now. Course he knew he couldn't keep them apart forever. But the weird energy they had when they were in the same room. The way she always scooted closer and the way Luke's pupils dilated subtly whenever he glanced her way made him extremely uncomfortable. He liked luke he did and he would love to have him as a future brother in law. VERY future brother in law. But this was his sister Luke had to get through him first.

So he was doing Big brother plan B. since plan A was coming to an end. Which was keep all visitors from her room. Plan B Distraction.

"Any Idea's kid?"

"I don't know much about Teenage girls. On tatooine the few female friends I had or my buddies girlfriends were all into mechanics. I know your sister likes ships and flying. Other than that I don't know much about her yet. Also she tends to hum a lullaby when she thinks no ones listening. Neither of those help us"

Wow, Han was impressed, and disturbed that he had already figured out that twitch of hers.

"Well. I have a couple. She needs a new weapon. We can't go off continuing to do alliance work and tangling with the empire without being prepared. "

"Sound's Impersonal."

"Not with what I have in mind kid.

"If you say so she's your sister. "

"I did say so"

They continued to semi argue as they entered the shopping district by now the sun was up and people were up and around. It would be a long day.

* * *

Lalia yawned and rubbed sleep from her eyes she had ended up taking a nap on the beach. Yet hadn't got sunburned which was odd, stretching she pushed off the ground and headed to the boat. Pushing her bangs from her eyes she waited for Noctis to climb in before starting to paddle back to the city.

When she got back to the canal she rowed over to where she originally got the boat. Giving it back to its owner. Before heading back to the courtyard she stopped by the little shop to give back the glass and promising to visit again tomorrow.

Now back at the courtyard she looked around. Trying to find Han. After all now that she was better, she assumed they'd find a different place to stay until they knew what their next step would be. She didn't see him , but she did see Chewie. Grinning she ran up behind him and jumped so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders. having to use her legs to keep herself up, Chewie was tall.

"Hey.. Whats up?"

She smiled at his noises. "Thank you, I did have a good day so far. Where's my big Brother?"

"Ararara"

"In town huh. Hope he's' not harassing some poor girl again. " She jumped off the wookie.

"Luke with him?"

Chewie nodded.

"Well I guess he can't get into to much trouble then huh?"

"Lalia, there you are." Han jogged over to the two of them. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_.

She ran over to meet him and hugged him tight.

"Happy birthday pipsqueak. he gave her a noogie, and she struggled to get out from his grip.

"Your messing up my hair!"

He let her go and she straightened out her hair and cloths. She punched his arm hard. "Don't mess with a girls hair "

'He rubbed his arm." Please, it was a mess before I did anything to it.

She wrinkled her nose and looked around. "Where's Luke?"

"No Idea, he said he'd meet us back at the inn we are going to be staying at tell we leave in a couple days. Since your better we can leave this place"

Lalia put her hands behind her back. "Why did we come here and not to another hospital in the region"

Han hesitated, looking back at her. "It was easier." He tossed her a small package.

She opened it, falling into step beside him. Chewie trailing after them. She smiled taking out the small metal electronic boomerang. She pressed the center button electricity pulsed around the blades. It was similar to her staff weapon but smaller. Easily hidden on her person. Her initial's on the hilt.

"Thank you." She gave him a one arm hug and did a practice throw, it went fifteen feet before circling back into her hand.

Pocketing it she went back to focusing on Han. "I mean it. Why were we there. It would of been easy to go to a public hospital. Far easier than a private one. "

"Lalia Drop it, Doesn't matter which one we went to, we got you medical help. Just drop it."

"Its a simple question."

They entered an Inn just past the capital. SHe followed him up the stairs. He stopped infront of one of the rooms. "This ones yours."

She didn't move folding her arms. "What are you hiding? I can tell your hiding something and I don't like when you keep secrets from me."

"Damn it. Why can't you just for five minutes trust in the fact what I did was for your own good. It was the closest one to the landing bay for one. And for another. Its to keep you safe. Just drop it and trust i'll tell you when you ready to know"

"Know what? I'm Seventeen I can handle whatever it is your hiding.

Hand clutched a fist at his side. "Why do you always pick fights. You aren't ready and that's that." He walked away going into a different room.

Lalia growled and hit the door frame before heading into the room. The room she was taken to was dark, but a small glow in the corner caught her attention. She went over to it, a small holographic candle on top of a cupcake, and a note underneath. She grinned and took the note, reading it why she licked some of the frosting from her finger.

"Hope you like it, Luke." Something fell as she read the note. Crouching down she picked up a small keychain, something she could put on her holster that had previously been her fathers. It was a Red Rose. It was simple but at the same time it meant a lot to her that he'd try. Grinning she attached it to the loop next to her blaster and went to her window. looking down at the balcony below that she just knew was Lukes.

Seeing him there looking at the moon. She backed up and took a running jump off the balcony. grabbing the frame she swung so when she got to the balcony below she landed catlike on her feet and hands.

"Like the gift?" He asked before she could fully straighten up.

"I did, thank you. You didn't have to you know" She went to stand beside him.

"I wanted to " He smiled at her before going back to look at the moon.

She leaned against him, it felt natural to do so. She also remembered her mission from this morning. She couldn't get a thing out of Han. But, maybe she could get some closure out of Luke.

"We havn't been able to talk about what happened back on the ship. How..did you find me?" She asked slowly. Sudden fear leaping into her throat. She didn't want him pulling away and shutting her out like Han had done earlier.

He seemed to have sensed her fear. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well this is going to sound absolutely crazy. "

"You met my brother, I'm used to crazy." She leaned into him for warmth. Looking out at the vast stars.

"It started with dreams, nightmares of you, what they did to you to try to get you to talk. I saw every wound inflicted but unable to move or help. I thought I was going crazy. It happened every night for two months before I finally figured out that they weren't just dreams. When they started to affect my waking hours as well. I couldn't figure out where you were though. Where you were being kept. It wasn't until I was training with a Jedi Master named Yoda in the Dagabaugh system that I finally had a vision of where I could find you. I got to you as soon as I could. It's why I apologized. I should of found you sooner." He looked away then. Avoiding any eye contact looking like a shy farm boy that he still was deep down somewhere.

She pondered a moment before smiling and gently nudging him. "I saw you too. Sometimes When strapped to that electric chair, or laying exhausted in bed. I could see you standing in the room. I knew you'd come for me. I could feel it, that and a voice kept telling me you were coming. So if anyone's crazy its me. Hearing voices. I think the force connects us that we are bound together, whatever fate has in store for me. I know its with you. It's why I want to go with you and Han. "

"Your brother would never allow that. I wouldn't be to comfortable with you in the line of fire either. What voice? "

"Hey, " She poked him in the temple with one finger. "Remember who had your back on that ship. You haven't seen what I'm capable of when not injured mister"

"Care to Prove that?" He challenged

"Tomorrow morning. You, me and one weapon of our choice, and witnesses. If I win, you will not complain about my presence. if you win. I'll stay behind on whatever backwater planet you stick me on. Deal? "

"Deal."

She smirked and looked back at the sky she looked forward to tomorrows match.

"The voice, is my mother. She was telling me you were coming to hold on just a little longer. I can only hear her when i'm half asleep or near passing out or dying. I think that's the only time she can commune with me. " She said finally breaking the silence.

"I never knew her. but I can feel her sometimes. Gentle, caring and kind. Papa used to say she was beautiful and strong cared a lot about her friends.

Luke rubbed his thumb over her arm to sooth her. she didn't mind as she fought back tears that threatened to pour whenever she thought about her.

"I used to have a locket with a picture of her and another woman, papa said she was her best friend and mom was her handmaiden. Which means she must of been a royal or senator. He would never tell me her name though. "

"What happened to it?" He looked at her and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Brother and I were on a mission to grab a few Acklay's for the Black Sun, but we ran into trouble. Some natives didn't like that we were there and we got into a fight. I had gotten backed up at a cliff edge by three of them, and one of them grabbed my necklace and it broke falling into the river. He had been aiming to crush my neck. I would of been in the river with it, Had Han not shot him first.

"At least your alive."

"I suppose..What is tatooine like?" She looked at him curiously. Desperately wanting to switch the subject off her."Brother never let me go to that planet if he had any business that needed to be held there."

"It isn't all that bad. Sure it's hot, There's a lot of sand and there is a high amount of criminal and other dangers. I lived with my aunt and uncle on a moisture farm, we harvest water to use in underground hydroponic labs which I think you know from Han. Tell they died and I got tangled up in this mess. I don't really miss it. Except the duel sunsets. Tatooine has two suns. It's amazing when they are setting.

"Are there really three moons? " She gazed at naboos' one moon. "I bet they are even more beautiful than the suns."

"Hey! what are you two doing down there!"

They both jumped. They had been to engrossed in their conversation that they forgot that her brother was an ever constant threat to the peace. they barely had time to move apart before something metal, it was to dark to see what it was. Hit just where they had been standing a second before.

"Lalia get to bed. LUKE get your ass up here right now. "

"What if I don't want to?" She challenged folding her arms.

"Do you want me to come down there and make you?"

She thought about it. Remembering the embarrassing incident back at the palace. She decided that no she didn't really want to go through that again.

Luke nudged her. "You should get to bed. You look like your going to pass out."

"Fine. I'm outnumbered. "

Han's jaw clenched and one eye twitched subtly. "LUKE!"

"oooo Your in trouble" Lalia giggled. Looked like brother bear was out. She kissed Lukes cheek. "Good night. " She climbed up onto her own balcony, but before going back to her room she looked down at him.

"Why a Rose?"

"Flowers are rare on tatooine and stand out in a crowd. You certainly stand out. In a good way.

She was glad it was dark, she could feel her cheeks flaming as she ran back into her room and shut the balcony doors. She laid down on the bed on her stomach. A grin forming on her face as she stroked notctis's scales

 **Authors NOte: First Romantic ish moment. How did I do?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I do NOT own star wars. Disney and Lucas film do , along with some other people . I am not one of them. For fans by a fan :)**

 **This chapter was sooo fun to write! been excited for this for a couple chapters now. Hope i'm doing the brother sister relationship right. I am an only child and all but two of my five friends growing up and now had siblings. and only one of those two had a brother, but he was younger. So I have nothing to really go on other than what I've read and seen in books and movies and TV and my own probably romantasized view of what I think a protective brother acts like.**

 **Yeah this took a good long while, sorry about that. Life has been very busy.**

Luke watched Lalia close her balcony doors. Feeling that she was alright. He made his way into his room. Han not believing he'd actually go up to him. Was waiting for him.

 _He moves quick._ Luke thought amused.

Han had his arms folded in front of the door, blocking any escape.

"what was that?" He growled.

"What was what?" Of course Luke knew what he was talking about, he wasn't an idiot. He was in dangerous waters though.

"Don't give me that, with my sister. Just now. What was that?"

"We were just talking" He was being honest. Going to his bed. Determined to show he wasn't afraid of Han at that moment. He laid down and gazed at the cealing bending one knee. He could feel Lalia's unique force signature pulsing just meters above him. It calmed him in a way. Knowing she wasn't in pain.

"Just talking? Looked like you were touching her to me. She's underage!"

Luke looked over at him.

"One, She's technically legal in sixty percent of the systems. Second, it wasn't anything inappropriate, and Third I was just comforting her, your reading way to much into it." To be honest even as he spoke Luke was unsure of that, but he was not going to admit that to a very pissed off Han. He wasn't a smuggler, a rebel or anything else other than a concerned big brother with deadly weapon training right now. It was like every switch was off except for that one.

"What did you do to upset her?"

"Me? I didn't upset her. We just. Talked about her mother. That would upset anyone. Also she was upset at you. She didn't have to tell me. I felt your force energies before she came down to talk to me. What on earth upset her so much?" He looked over at Han. Feeling fidgety, he sat up and started to tweak his light saber, fixing it just to keep his hands busy. It was something he had always been good at. putting things together, fixing them and taking them apart.

Han went ridged and looked around with shifty eyes. Going over to the balcony he shut the windows and the blinds before facing him with a serious face. "This has to stay between us got it?"

"I can't promise that. I don't like lying or keeping secrets"

"Luke, I'm serious. "

"Fine I won't tell her whatever this "Big secret" Is." He made quotations in the air with his fingers.

"She asked why we were at the palace."

"It was the closest medical care? and there are loyalists that wouldn't give us away to the republic?" Luke didn't see what the big deal was about that, but he had a feeling the real answer was coming.

Han became more uneasy "That's...part of it. "

"The other?" Luke probed when Han paused to long.

"This is her home planet...Her mother, Dorme was a handmaiden to a former queen turned senator of Naboo. When she fell pregnant, for some reason she got spooked. She left the planet with my Father and I and we went to Toloran where she was born. Because of her lineage. Dorme Obviously wanted her shielded for some mysterious reason. If we took her to a normal Hospital. They would of scanned her blood and easily connected her to her mother, and it would alert the empire. Since there is no record of Lalia's birth, they'd come asking questions or worse. "

Luke thought a moment. "Surely she's old enough to handle that amount of information?"

Han chewed his lip. "Her mother. A week or so before she died pulled me aside, I was only six years old. She told me that if anything should happen to her or my father, that I should take her here when she turned eighteen, to seek out a gungun named Jar Jar Binks. That he would have the answers to her heritage.

"You're afraid it will put her in more danger." It wasn't a question, Luke didn't see how since they were already here, she couldn't seek out the gungan early. "You have to tell her eventually Han"

"I know kid, just give me another year. Besides we have work to do. " He went to leave but paused. "Get closer than three feet and I promise you, next time I throw something . I won't miss."

Luke shook his head at Han's retreating back. His blond hair falling in front of his eyes. _Brothers._

* * *

Lalia got up the next morning excited. She grabbed some white sweat pants and shirt she had pilfered from the medical center before leaving. Something she wouldn't mind getting torn and dirty. She got her electromagnetic duel ended staff she had gotten from her brothers ship, glad that she left her good one on his ship, so the one the empire took from her was just one of her crappy spares.

She ran down the stairs of the Inn, grabbing some cruilian apples that were out on the table where guests could eat. It had been a long while since she last spared, and the excitement bubbled up inside her tell she felt like she'd explode. She hoped she wasn't to rusty. She didn't want her adventure to end before it even began. She wasn't surprised when she saw Luke when she left the inn, already awake and waiting. She could always feel when he was close, or the general area he was in. She wondered if that had anything to do with this. Force connection she guessed she could call it. Between them or was it he was just that powerful that she could feel it through walls. Either way she was glad for this. It was like a tracking beacon , without having to carry around a device.

"you ready?" He smiled at her.

"I should be asking you if your ready to have your butt kicked" She grinned.

"Keep dreaming"

"Witnesses? I'm sure Chewie wouldn't mind, might have to drag Han. I have them"

"Artoo and Threepio are mine. "

"Droids don't count"

"This time they do. We don't know anyone else here. "

"Alright as long as you don't have them programmed to do what you want"

"Deal. So where are your witnesses?" He playfully nudged her.

"Probably asleep, I'll go get them. Operation wake Han up is a go."

She turned on her heel and went the way she just came. She knelt in front of her brother's door. Taking a hair pin she started to pick the lock. Once she heard a faint click. She stood up straight and walked right on in.

Her brother was sound asleep on the bed. one arm behind his head. the other kept a pillow over his face to block any stray sun rays.

She grinned evily Crouching down so that she could crawl under the bed. Once under she put her hands and feet under the mattress and pushed up, hard enough to turn the matress and her brother with it to the floor. Scrambling Lalia jumped onto the mattress and shook it.

"Wake up, its time to get up."

There was a loud oof and a pained grunt coming from beneath her. Lalia soon found herself on the ground. Han having flipped the matress over. He folded his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lalia. I don't get up until the sun is high up. It's barely peaked over the horizon!"

She laughed standing up and brushing herself off.

"Grab chewy. I need witnesses. "

Han made an audible growl. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing. Yet. Luke and I are just going to have a friendly match, and I need you as my witness. So come on, We don't got all day. Burning daylight."

"You two are not fighting."

Lalia ignored her brother and pounded on chewy's door. "Come on, meet us outside"

"It's just a friendly match. It's not like we will be fighting to the death."

Lalia headed down the stairs once chewy left the room. Meeting Luke, who waited with the two droids and their dragons.

Lalia smiled, and took off at a jog away from the Inn and toward the beach. Ignoring her brother's questions and protests. Once away from the inn, they were in a clearing in front of the forest, but away from the buildings. She got into a defensive stance, holding her electric duel ended spear out in front of her.

"Just be careful will ya?" Her brother called out and leaned against a tree. Chewie gave a loud call of encouragement.

"Dear me, I hope they don't do anything to bring harm on themselves." Threepio said. Artoo beeped and whirred.

"I hope your right old friend"

The dragon's didn't seem to care what their companions were doing. They curled up around each other and went back to getting some beauty sleep.

Luke took his place across from her, starting up his lightsaber. She hoped her spear was made of a metal that it didn't cut through. They started to walk in a circle around each other.

Chewie gave a loud call, and they both simultaneously sprung into action. Lalia raised up her spear, just as Luke took a side swing, blocking each others attacks. Thankfully the metal didn't give under the heat of the saber. She leaned down and ducked, as she removed her spear. Luke took several steps forward from the sudden removal of the weapon. He recovered quick, Spinning around to block her spear as she tried to hit him why he was distracted, deflecting her.

They continued like that for hours, One of them attacking the other parrying the attack. Or they attacked at once creating sparks and loud noise of a light saber hitting metal. knocking them both back. Lalia criss crossed her feet walking to the side. she was exhausted the sun high in the sky now. Luke looked a bit less out of breath but he was hitting his exhaustion point. In one final move, they sprung and their weapons landed at each other throats hovering there.

Han clapped. "Wow, you've gotten pretty good Kid. It seems this ended in a Tie. What was the bet? We're going to have to find a middle ground"

"Well, I said if he beat me I'd stay on whatever planet you dropped me off at , why you do force knows what. If I won I could go with you without to much complaint."

Luke seemed to contemplate. Still out of breath he took a swig of his water bottle. Lalia took a moment to admire the way his muscles moved a bit with his movements and the way the sweat caused his hair to stick in random places. She snapped out of it when her brother raised his voice.

"No, no absolutely not. It's to dangerous. As for you Luke you didn't have a right to make that promise"

The Farm Boy turned pilot and Jedi shrugged his shoulders. "She made it, I just stated my terms. Besides I've learned by now if she wants to do something. She'll do it with or without permission, at least that way there was a chance she'd stay put."

"How about" Threepio interrupted. "That she comes along, but if things get to out of hand she must leave or stay where you tell her too. "

"Fine" Lalia agreed. Though secretly she had no plans on actually doing as she was told, especially if she could help.

She went past her fuming brother and toward the town. Come on, I know a great place for lunch. At the mention of food both dragons perked up and suddenly were walking on either side of her.

As she made her way to that diner again. She didn't notice the staring contest behind her.


End file.
